


I'm Done

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has an announcement</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Done

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“That’s it! I’m never dating another boy! Ever!” Albus Severus Potter announced as he sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for lunch.

“What happened?” Rose Maria Weasley asked, closing the book she was reading.

“Lucien cheated on me with Strom Jones,” he told his friends before laying his head on the table.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy placed a hand on his best friend’s shoulder in comfort. “Maybe all you need is to find some better ones to date,” he suggested.

Albus turned his head so that his cheek was resting on the table and practically glared daggers at the blond. “What I need is a girl. I’m done with boys!”

“But Janae cheated on you,” Scorpius pointed out weakly.

“Yeah,” Albus paused, thinking. “But none of the other girls did.”

“But you’ve only dated tw-“

“No,” Albus interrupted. “I’m not arguing with you.” He closed his green eyes and frowned. “I’m. Done.”

Scorpius frowned and shared a sad look with Rose, who shrugged and sighed.


End file.
